


A New Mother

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat becomes Lena's motherly figure, Comedy, F/F, Friendship, Mommy Issues, Supercorp Friendship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Lena thought Kara was joking when she told what Cat Grant wanted from the black sheep of the Luthor family but it turned out she wasn't





	A New Mother

**Author's Note:**

> This based from a post in an FB group made by Debora Van Driel. It appears to come from a Tumblr post with the next link: https://rudderless-in-an-ocean-of-stars.tumblr.com/post/160722565495/im-just-waiting-for-cat-grant-to-meet-lena-luthor

Cat lead Lena through her penthouse, the sun shining bright as the day began to die and the sun’s light started to become an orange tinge in the sky, the Luthor quite not believing what was happening.

“Seriously, Mrs. Grant. You don’t have to do this” Lena thought Kara was joking when she told what Cat Grant wanted from the black sheep of the Luthor family, but the moment Lena showed up at CatCo to amuse Kara Cat Grant darted forward, grabbed her by the hand and hadn’t let go the whole way back to the place where Cat and her son lived.

“On the contrary, someone should’ve done it earlier. I’m sorry you had to go through Rhea, focus on the bright side: She’s gone now, darling, and she won’t be able to hurt you now” Cat looked around for her son, not breaking her own rule of ‘No yelling inside the house’ to avoid giving Carter a bad example of breaking one’s own rules “Where is my boy? Seriously, you’d think a penthouse wouldn’t be such an easy place to hide”

“Won’t this be, you know, quite the shock? I mean, I personally couldn’t believe it but-” Lena was shushed by Cat Grant suddenly stopping dead on her tracks to look her dead in the eyes, gulping Lena decided to rephrase what she was saying “I’m personally shocked that’s all”

“I’m personally shocked you turned out this well considering what Lillian Luthor did to you for years. I swear to you, if I ever see her I’ll deck her in the face” Cat Grant grabbed Lena’s hand stronger and opened the door nearest to them to find her son playing videogames.

“Carter-” Cat called out and Carter paused his videogame to look at his mom as she spoke in that serious voice of hers that Carter knew demanded his undivided attention “You have a new sister, be careful with her, she is fragile and needs hugs”

Carter bolted from where he was sitting and ran up to hug Lena as strong as he could, Lena blushing in embarrassment at how tender and loving this situation was; so much unlike her own mother who chided the rare classmate she brought home to play because they were laughing too loud.

“Don’t worry, mom and I will take care of you, sis” Carter had read and heard about just how awful Lillian and Lionel Luthor were as parents. He could deduct some things thanks to Lex, but after seeing Lillian Luthor leading Cadmus and trying to kill all the aliens in National City, he counted himself lucky to be hugging this woman and not seeing her in a trial for attempted murder and terrorism.

She was trying to play badass, but the reality was that she was tempted to accept this offer: A good maternal figure after Lillian. She thought it too childish but Rhea’s ability to deceive her into building the portal had revealed a weakness that Lena never even imagined, her desire for a loving motherly figure putting millions of lives at risk and bringing an invasion to a city that already had had enough drama from one Luthor. Cat Grant offered and Lena thought it a joke, but now it felt like an idea worth entertaining

 “Uh-” Lena was speechless but she hugged Carter back and holding a tear, she spoke from the heart “I’m not sharing rooms”

**Author's Note:**

> Any ideas of how to continue this? Send them my way


End file.
